


Oh, I Swear...

by SchrodingersHalfling



Series: there's no ending [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 5 Years of Shadowhunters, Episode: s03e20 City of Glass, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchrodingersHalfling/pseuds/SchrodingersHalfling
Summary: Alec’s made the mistake of letting Magnus go to Edom on his own once, he’s not dumb enough to make that mistake again.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: there's no ending [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087664
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66
Collections: 5 Years of Shadowhunters Coda Event





	Oh, I Swear...

**Author's Note:**

> actually wrote this one just after watching this episode right after it first aired in 2019, but i've only recently bothered to make an ao3 instead of just lurking like a benevolent creeper :D

Alec watches Magnus move away from him, not hearing anything past the word _Edom_. Watches as Magnus effortlessly throws his hands up to create a portal that hovers over him, its golden brightness a shining beacon of something _good_ against the deep red of the demon filled sky.

They’re worlds away from the people they were the last time Magnus proposed going there. Their relationship has oscillated violently between non-existent and the most permanent it’s ever been. They’ve been just about everything but truly happy as they tried to adjust to a world they didn’t know.

The blaring panic of Alicante is nothing like the warmth of Magnus’ loft, but it feels the same. That same sense of helplessness is worse because this time Alec knows what’s coming.

So Alec steps forward. Then twice. And a third time, a fourth and then a fifth until he too is standing underneath the portal.

He may be a bit slow on the uptake, that’s always been true. Things that come instantly to Izzy and Jace, Alec has always had to work for, to practice for hours until his skin became slick with blood and purple with bruises or his head ached. Izzy and Jace are two of the best fighters of their generation and it came naturally, Alec’s one of the best because he’s worked damned hard for it.

But he learns. He always learns.

Taking Magnus’ hand in his own, Alec turns to face his siblings. “Take care of my Institute. Get Underhill and mom to help with the everyday stuff,” he tells them.

They don’t need words for this. Even when Alec’s successful at lying to himself, Izzy’s always been able to see the truth. The understanding and happiness radiating across their bond is all Alec needs to know that Jace supports him. Letting down everything on his side, Alec opens himself up to Jace, who does the same. In the past couple months alone they’ve been pulled apart and pushed each other away, they’ve both died and they’ve only ever come back stronger for it.

“Alexander, no,” Magnus gasps, for once late on the uptake as he tries to pull away. “It’s only Edom, we always find our way back to each other.”

Alec just holds on tighter, remembering what happened the last time he watched Magnus disappear through a portal like this. It’s messy, painful fallout. “I won’t take that chance.”

“Your people need you.”

“My people have my _parabatai_ and sister, and Fray I suppose. Besides, family then duty.” To make his point Alec unashamedly raises their joined hands, their matching rings shimmering in the portal’s glow. “You’re my family.”

Magnus’ lips curl up into that tight wavering smile that they always do when he’s torn between crying and laughing. It’s one Alec tries desperately to evoke because when he does it’s always because he’s done something to remind Magnus of his worth as the best person Alec has ever known.

“I appreciate the sentiment, darling,” he says wetly. “But you’re a Lightwood, not a Tully.”

Alec sniffs, exhales a wet huff of a laugh. “Lightwood-Bane,” he corrects.

Somewhere to the side Fray coos and Alec feels Jace’s low chuckles verberate in his own chest. “Oh my Angel, did we know big brother was this smooth,” Izzy hisses.

“How did I ever get so lucky,” Magnus breathes beside him and Alec knows exactly how he feels. “I always thought if I were ever to elope it would involve much more drunken debauchery and far less demons.”

Alec grins at that. “When has any part of our relationship ever been what you expected?”

“You have a point there, my heart.” Magnus looks up at the portal before catching Alec’s eye. “Are you sure.”

“Of you? Always.” Alec says before glancing up at the portal. “I hear these things take quite a bit of power to maintain.”

Magnus reaches out, grabbing Alec’s other hand in his, his newly recovered magic not hesitating for a second before twirling its way up Alec’s forearms and then they’re flying up and into the portal. Which is so ridiculously dramatic, even for Magnus, that it makes him laugh.

It’s barely been 24 hours since he walked away from Magnus in his mother’s store, but, _angel_ , has Alec missed this. The dramatics. The banter. The terrible jokes in horrifying situations. Somehow it makes Alec believe that they really can come out of this together.


End file.
